Interlude : Bad, a boum in the heart
by Volazurys
Summary: Ce ne fut pas un naufrage ordinaire qui fit sombrer le navire du Prince Eric le jour de son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas non plus un hasard... mais il y survécut, en laissant échapper un secret...


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

**_Ceci est un OS particulier; vous allez vous demander quel est son utilité, sans doute... Peut-être qu'il n'en a aucune. Cependant, cette scène du naufrage dans le Disney, que je retranscris ici, m'a toujours beaucoup marquée... Puis, avec mon projet sur les héroïnes de KH, j'y ai trouvé une ouverture, une articulation... Malgré tout, vous pouvez lire cet OS sans avoir pris connaissance de ce fameux projet, hein, même si ce serait dommage ;). Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture - enfin, j'espère.  
_**

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Bad, a « boum » in the heart

Éric, un prince dont le caractère généreux et gentil n'était plus à dépeindre ni même à être simplement esquissé, fêtait ses dix-huit ans avec une joyeuse insouciance. Cette dernière était propre aux personnes de son âge, malgré la charge du royaume qui pesait déjà sur ses jeunes épaules. Cette soirée passée en pleine mer, qui ressemblait à d'autres qu'il avait vécues, fut cependant celle où sa vie un peu trop paisible bascula. Une histoire ordinaire, si semblable à d'autres; pourtant, cette histoire mérite d'être contée et d'apporter un nouvel éclairage sur l'avenir des mondes dans l'univers du Kingdom Hearts.

La fête battait son plein sous la mélodie d'un accordéon tenu par un loup de mer rendu jovial avec l'alcool; des chansons de marins étaient braillées entre deux morceaux d'un orchestre musical – un accordéon tout seul, c'était assez triste à vrai dire, alors un peu de violon, de cymbales s'accordaient avec lui. Quelques notes discordantes dans l'ensemble, mais elles ravivaient la joie du cœur le plus morose. Danser la gigue sur un bateau, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, puisque celle-ci était aussi calme qu'un étang endormi.

À côté de ces joyeux lurons, le jeune prince Éric jouait de sa flûte tout en mouvements, et son chien Max l'accompagnait dans ces réjouissances. Aucun souci ne venait planer à l'horizon velouté et piqueté d'étoiles espiègles... Les affaires royales et princières pouvaient attendre. C'était son anniversaire, non ? Le jeune homme était sur l'océan, dans son élément. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait vécu une vie de marin. Voyager, il ne pouvait le faire qu'avec son esprit et son cœur.

Il n'était pas conscient qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux dont le rouge rimait avec passion, aux grands yeux bleus et au corps terminé par une nageoire de poisson de couleur émeraude le regardait d'une écoutille, avec un goéland qui faisait un peu le fou. Pourtant, leurs routes étaient loin de refuser de se croiser. Non, le jeune prince était concentré sur sa musique, sa danse, et il suffisait qu'il baisse un peu les yeux pour la voir. Le destin avait pris sa décision autrement, selon une inclinaison pleine d'obstacles et de dangers...

Grimsby, le valet et confident d'Éric, interrompit un instant la fête pour montrer son cadeau d'anniversaire : une statue à son effigie. Il ne la dévoila pas tout de suite, car il tenait à élaborer un discours auquel le jeune prince répondit avec un rire amusé. Sacré Grim... Il aurait pu passer pour un être hautain, avec son visage anguleux et ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, sans parler de son élégance vestimentaire. Cependant, derrière cette apparence se cachait un grand cœur d'or.

Lorsqu'il laissa tomber le drap qui recouvrait le cadeau d'anniversaire, Éric ne sut comment réagir; il était dubitatif, tandis qu'il lorgnait ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau immortalisé dans la pierre. Il avait une pose un peu trop... ostentatoire, de conquérant. Ce n'était pas tellement dans son caractère... Max le chien n'aimait pas du tout, et le montrait avec force grognements.

- Euh, eh bien... il est vrai que... hum, c'est... c'est monumental.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il ne voulait pas vexer ses compagnons, ni son ami... et encore, il avait eu chaud : à la base, Grimsby aurait désiré le lui offrir en cadeau de mariage ! Ah, une lourde responsabilité qui lui tombait sur les épaules... Trouver une femme, et se marier avec. Le jeune prince n'était pas amoureux de la princesse de Clovenhaven, ce qu'il redit encore et encore tout en lançant une lunette de vue à son confident alors qu'ils s'étaient un peu isolés sur le gaillard avant. Celle pour qui son cœur battrait, il ne l'avait pas rencontrée. Elle était quelque part, au-delà de l'horizon peut-être, de l'océan... et lorsqu'il la verrait enfin, son cœur ferait « badaboum », comme l'écl...

Éric se figea lorsque deux sillons aveuglants semblèrent se former dans un ciel dépourvu d'étoiles désormais, noir comme l'encre bien que moutonné par d'immenses nuages à peine moins sombres. Loin d'être monotone, un grondement les accompagna. Les prémices d'un vent violent se faisaient déjà sentir, caressaient les voiles et les cordages, ainsi que les visages des marins aussi alarmés que celui du prince.

- Matelots, à vos postes ! Assurez le gréement !

Aussitôt, Éric se jeta sur les cordes entreposées sur le pont avec les autres hommes; fermer les voiles pour ne pas que le mât principal cède sous la pression du vent; les replier correctement sans les déchirer. Le vent et le tonnerre se firent plus imposants, et la mer y joignit sa voix pour créer une symphonie hurlante. La sonnerie du bateau ne parvenait pas à en briser les mouvements. Une lame de fond emporta à l'autre bout du pont l'homme qui était au gouvernail.

Il entendit son chien aboyer de peur; une vague plaqua certains marins sur le plancher. Le jeune homme haletant se précipita vers le gouvernail alors qu'il tournait dans le vide, et avec la force de ses bras, l'obligea à obliquer dans la direction la moins dangereuse pour eux tous. Ils auraient presque pu être épargnés; ils auraient presque pu y arriver si la foudre n'avait pas frappé l'une des voiles, qui s'enflamma aussitôt telle une torche humaine. La situation échappa complètement aux matelots terrifiés, dont la seule pensée cohérente était de sauver leur peau à présent.

La proue du navire bascula en avant; une vague immense jaillit juste devant eux et leur masqua un affleurement rocheux. Le bateau entra en collision, la plupart des occupants furent propulsés par-dessus bord. C'est avec peine qu'Éric gagna une barque miraculée avec d'autres marins, et c'est par le collet qu'il saisit Brimsby qui s'efforçait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Son cœur se gela lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il manquait Max... et que ce dernier aboyait encore à l'intérieur du bateau qui ressemblait à une sorte de golem enragé !

- Max !

Sans qu'ils eussent pu le retenir, le jeune prince plongea dans les flots tumultueux; il atteignit le navire, grimpa par l'échelle en bois, évita de justesse le bât mangé par les flammes qui venait de se briser dans un gémissement sinistre, puis courut jusqu'au pont supérieur où il hurla au chien de sauter dans ses bras. Ce dernier y parvint, ce qui permit à Éric de refaire le trajet inverse. Son pied traversa malheureusement le plancher, et c'est par réflexe qu'il jeta Max à l'eau, tandis que prisonnier de ces maudites planches, il se démenait... en vain. Le feu finit par toucher les tonneaux de poudre à canon, entreposés vers la cabine du capitaine.

Une explosion éjecta son corps hors du bateau gagné par une fumée épaisse. On aurait presque dit qu'elle était chargée de poix, et elle ne fit qu'étouffer un peu les flammes ardentes. Désespérément, sous les yeux de son équipage qui ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher de lui car il était trop loin, Éric s'accrochait à une planche... mais la fatigue et ses blessures la lui firent lâcher. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés depuis longtemps, et il ne vit pas que la femme sirène, qui avait assisté à la majeure partie de la scène après s'être écartée du danger, venait de plonger à son tour.

Il s'enfonçait dans les flots bleus, ou noirs, il ne le savait plus. Sa conscience l'avait abandonné. Peut-être avait-elle déjà rejoint les abysses insondables de l'océan. Il touchait les bords invitants de la mort. Il ne voyait pas les reflets mordorés qui déchiraient les premiers mètres de profondeur d'un océan qui ne s'apaisait que lentement. Un éclat minuscule, que l'eau s'empressa de charrier au loin et d'engloutir le temps que le néant l'absorbe, jaillit de sa poitrine. Pourtant, cet éclat ne demandait qu'à vivre et exister.

Éric ne sentit pas que deux bras fins le portèrent jusqu'à la surface, et l'un d'entre eux enserra sa taille ensuite. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter un bref instant, et ce fut un mouvement brusque de la femme-sirène, tandis qu'elle traînait le Prince jusqu'à la plage, qui secoua son torse et provoqua des battements saccadés. Ce cœur brûlait de vivre, et sa détermination ne le montrait que trop bien. De l'eau en infimes quantités s'échappa de la bouche du jeune prince tiré d'affaire, même si le goéland, en voulant trouver son pouls, l'oreille plaquée sur le pied du jeune homme, établirait un faux diagnostic. Quelle scène cocasse... dont il était le sujet principal !

La première perception qu'il eut en reprenant conscience, ce fut cette voix cristalline, que jamais il n'avait entendue auparavant, mais qu'il trouvait aussi pure que celle d'un ange. Un ange ? Un être qu'il pensait n'être qu'une chimère ? Cela ne le pouvait plus, maintenant qu'il écoutait cette voix qui réchauffait son cœur, alors que ce dernier battait à peine plus vite et reconnaissait « l'autre ». Oh oui... Cette voix emplie de lumière, qu'il ne savait pas si éblouissante, si chaleureuse...

Une main caressa le visage du jeune prince, ce qui accentua son impression de ne pas rêver. Cette voix, qui lui fit ouvrir les paupières, et qui le convainquit définitivement que la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux bleus, qui le fixait avec un sourire magnifique tout en chantant, était celle qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Une sorte de lueur dorée entourait son visage angélique. Éric avait levé depuis quelques secondes une de ses mains et l'avait posé sur la sienne. Il servit à la jeune fille de ses rêves un sourire tendre, le premier qu'il réservait à une femme au cours de sa jeune vie. C'était elle, sa promise, celle qui devait provoquer ce « badaboum » en son cœur.

L'un comme l'autre ignorait qu'elle venait d'allier ses deux dons pour préserver son cœur; Éric entendit Max aboyer au loin, et n'eut pas le temps de retenir la jeune fille qui disparut de son champ de vision. Il ne savait pas où elle avait bien pu se sauver, mais la voix de Grimsby, accompagnée de la langue un peu râpeuse du chien sur son visage, le tirait déjà vers la réalité. Il s'assit avec peine sur le sable. Ses pensées demeurèrent tournées vers elle...

Le prince avait perdu une partie de lui-même dans ce naufrage; malgré tout, grâce à cette rencontre avec la jeune fille de ses rêves, cette perte était devenue négligeable. Son cœur et son âme s'étaient reconstruits, alors que ce fragment d'être échappé de lui errait dans le néant après avoir été englouti par l'océan, à la recherche d'une nouvelle existence. Car ce fragment voulait vivre, même si le prix à payer était fort. Il voulait exister.

Éric, son hôte d'origine, ramassa en tremblant sa flûte après sa discussion avec Grimsby. Il le suivit, de même que Max qui avait été faire brièvement trempette dans la mer aux vagues joueuses. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers cette jeune fille aux cheveux couleur passion. Il se jura qu'il la retrouverait un jour. Désormais, son cœur n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.


End file.
